


Trouble

by Idespisemilk



Series: Betrayal never comes in a nice way. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fire, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, The only comfort is fire, Tommy goes through pain, Villain Tommyinnit, but its basically just tommy, everyone is kinda Mentioned, there's like 2 parts where its not Tommy's pov, this boy loves fire, tommyinnit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idespisemilk/pseuds/Idespisemilk
Summary: It's no surprise to anyone that tommy has a liking to fire. He finds it comforting and pretty, fire was the one thing he could keep and summon anytime he wanted.Fire wasn't something that could leave him, Not unless tommy said so. Fire was his friend, fire is his family.Fire is all tommy has left..
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Betrayal never comes in a nice way. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033026
Comments: 12
Kudos: 652





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to this series, please note that fire is heavily mentioned and there is a panic attack in here.
> 
> Along with talks of death and blood so if this bothers you please don't read without caution!!

It's no surprise to anyone that tommy a has liking to fire. He finds it comforting and pretty, fire was the one thing he could keep and summon anytime he wanted.

Fire wasn't something that could leave him, Not unless tommy said so. Fire was his friend, fire is his family.

Fire is all tommy has left. It's all he has to appreciate, sometimes he feels like fire itself. Everyone needs fire at some point but only for awhile, people need heat so they use fires. But once it gets to hot for fire they put it out.

Tommy wonders alot if he is just fire for this reason. He is used when he is wanted, only when he is needed do people love him. But once he isn't needed once he burned too much and the heat got suffocating is he put away. He is casted aside, put out and is no longer needed until someone is ready for his help again.

_Tommy burns people too it seems so maybe he's just made of fire?_

Fire is Tommy's greatest friend, It's there for him and it cannot leave him. The boy can use it as much as he wanted to, and he can leave it whenever he wants.

Fire does not hurt tommy the way people do.

____

After leaving L'manberg, _He made sure he was far enough to not be found but not far enough where it would take forever to get back,_ tommy feels peaceful he feels safe.

He feels free.

And that's all he wanted was to feel free. Never once has he asked for the suffocating feeling that everyone else brought onto him. Tommy is safe in the woods, he builds himself a small home. Once he settles in that feeling of peace leaves him and as it does..

He makes a fire and the peace is back. But tommy still feels the hurt he still feels insane.

He stares at the fire for a long time an as he stares he feels his own fire inside him ignite. He feels the tears burn down his cheeks and feels how his body suddenly has a aching burn.

He hears voices now as he is burning. He hears the painful remarks

**_They didn't want you tommy, you're only a liability to them._ **

**_Remember how your family treated, they never cared once for you tommy._ **

**_You never had the chance to be L'manbergs president. You would've burned it to the ground._ **

Tommy can't feel anything anymore, he can't breathe and it hurts. He knows he's crying, _I'm a big man I don't cry,_ but he can't stop. 

He falls onto his side, he scratches at his arms and his throat wishing for this pain to stop. He screams he rolls and he cries more

He cries for his dad and brothers.

He cries for turbo

**_He wonders where they are_ **

**_Why haven't they saved him yet_ **

**_Phil why won't you save me?_ **

**_Why_ **

**_Why_ **

**_Why why_ **

**_W h y._ **

Tommy mumbles out why for so long, he can breathe normally again but it still hurts. His fire has went out a long time ago and he feels more alone then ever. 

Tommy can feel the blood dripping down the wounds he created but he really doesn't care. He dealt with worse, _He lost two lives he had been shot at many times and stabbed many times,_ Tommy almost looks for Phil but he doesn't.

He just tells himself

"You know better, stop looking for them you idiot." He pushes himself up while he mumbles this

Tommy feels alone but that isn't new to him. But it still scares him and he looks start at where the fire was. He stares for what seemed like forever before he growled.

"Fuck them all, I'm better off without them anyway huh.."

He laughs 

"Besides," he drawls out "I have everything I need here don't I!"

He grabs the flint and steel

"I. Have. Everything." He lits the fire "I can have whatever I want now."

Tommy is laughing again but it's broken. Tommy isn't going to cry he thinks he's running out of tears now.

Tommy knows he's to close to the fire and he feels it burning him. But tommy doesn't move, tommy will not move.

Fire is Tommy's only friend and tommy is free.

_why can't he just feel free._

_____

Somewhere far away from where Tommy has been is a family. But not a full one 

There's someone missing and no one really seems to notice it. But they laugh and talk.

Phil is helping techno with his farm, he remembers how his hybrid son loved potatoes since he was a kid. Habits never changed for techno and Phil will always love him for his habits.

Phil is also listening to wilbur, _he's son who he killed..you killed him why why wh-,_ read him a book. His now ghost son took a liking to reading and writing an phil will never judge him for that. 

Its peaceful and feels right but Phil catches himself more then once listen for a loud laugh, catches himself looking for that little ball of heat that was tommy.

Phil doesn't find tommy there and it feels wrong. But Phil just leaves it be, _maybe he shouldn't leave it be where is tommy at?,_ he knows the boy can take care of himself. Besides techno and Wilbur need him right now.

Tommy has a whole country to help him he doesn't need his dad.

Right?...

________

Tubbo stays in his office alot now and days. He tries his best to talk with his friends and take care of himself but it's hard.

Sometimes he finds himself wondering why he accepted being president. But tubbo quickly dismissed the thoughts and worked for L'manberg, _His L'manberg the place that caused so much pain,_ And now with what happened with tommy..tubbo is stressed.

He's angry and tired of the wars. He plans to check on tommy tomorrow tell him what tommy needs to do to make this right.

Tubbo doesn't think about what tommy has done. The good of what his best friend did. He just looks for the flaws and blames him.

_It's me and tommy against the world. It will always be us together!_

~~_Tubbo knew better, knew lying was bad. Tubbo you lied to me ya know? L'manbergs downfall was partly because of you._ ~~

Tubbo feels something wrong in the air. Like something is missing. But president tubbo focuses on his work and forgets the feeling. 

Maybe his shouldn't of forgotten, maybe he should of figured out why.

Why didn't he?..

____

And somewhere there is a boy, a boy that has the world against him. _A child who was forced into growing up to soon. A child that fought for others and lost so much._

There is a boy who is left behind, there is a fire in the woods. Burning burning and burning away so much. And there is laughter, there is freedom in the air.

There is tommy a child, someone who has no one, someone who has lost so much, someone who learned that being loyal really doesn't get you anywhere.

Tommy stands in the fire around him, he feels the burning pain but he does not care. It feels like home and peace to him. And tommy has plans, L'manberg never brought peace and L'manberg will be the reason for its downfall.

Tommy wants it to burn down, he wants to be free from this curse and to do so he must let go of that place.

Truly it wasn't smart to make new L'manberg out of wood and they should've known.

A person who only burns things is never safe around wood. And as this boy swings with the fire he makes he plans and he plans

He laughs as he speaks the words that only ever brought L'manberg down

He says the curse of L'manberg and he does not care

For he knows

"It truly was never meant to be."

And somewhere far away does a father and his two sons feel something wrong. They feel like they have just been burnt.

Somewhere does a formar friend and newly made president feels hot all of a sudden.

Somewhere in L'manberg do people who live there feel danger and fear.

Somewhere a king and his knights feel like they made the wrong call.

Somewhere is a boy who only has fire as his friend and fire who loyally follows him. There is tommy who walks with newly pride and freedom ready to finally feel the peace he longed for.

For once again, It wasn't ever. _**ever. meant. to. be.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I didn't expect this story to get that much love so I really appreciate this lmao
> 
> Once again this is just my theories and take on Tommys "villain" arc I like his arc because it's not a power hungry one this time. It's gonna be caused by betrayal and hurt.


End file.
